Secret of Croak
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Find a way to help Coco in the book. Objective Go the Book: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Coco: Lady Ellenstein, I'm here. Magda: Miss Coco, is that sack filled with bombs? Coco: How did you know? Oh, please don't throw them away! They won't explode! Magda: Leave them outside. Coco: What if I don't have them when I go into the book? I won't have anything to sell... Magda: Trust me, these bombs will go with you. Coco: Really? Why? Magda: Miss Elderberry has been watching you. She will definitely ensure you and the bombs enter the book. Coco: Lady Ellenstein, you're smart! Magda: It's nothing. (She believed me so easily.) Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, am I the first one... Oh, I'm not. Let's get started. I can't wait. Magda: Please join me in the study. Story Chat 2 Magda: Ah! Kelly: Are you hurt? Magda: I thought I was going to fall into a well... Coco: Miss Kelly, Lady Ellenstein, this frog looks bigger than me! Magda: Wait, that's a human. Kelly: He's also wearing clothes, albeit they're ragged. Frog Man: (croaks) Coco: But he sounds like one! Frog Man: Ribbit. This must be your first time seeing such a handsome man. Don't you have something to say? Coco: Lady Ellenstein, can I throw my bombs at him? Frog Man: Wait, wait! Don't you want to kiss me? Kelly: Not at all. I don't like men who are ugly. Frog Man: What about you? Coco: Orens aren't animals, and Coco isn't a frog. Frog Man: I'm not a frog at all! You with the clear blue eyes, will you kiss me? : Kiss : Magda: I don't see a reason as to why not... : Kelly: If you kiss him, I'll have to reconsider our friendship! : Frog Man: You mean a prince like me? You are very self-aware, ribbit! : Refuse : Magda: I think I'll let a princess do that. Frog Man: It's alright. I don't mind commoners! This is your only chance to kiss a prince. Kelly: I'd rather kiss a servant or maid. Now Proz City- Frog Man: Wait, I'm going there too! Kelly: Why? To find another well? Frog Man: I am the prince of Sodos. I was going to Proz City to marry a beautiful woman, but an evil witch turned me into a frog. Would anyone marry an ugly man? Even being in her presence would ruin her reputation! Fortunately, a tree elf told me I could turn back into a human so long as a woman kissed me. So kiss me! I'll give you a handsome reward! Coco: Can it be traded for one hundred coins? Frog Man: Of course! Kelly: While that woman and your country can't recognize you, wouldn't you be betraying her if you kissed someone else?/ Frog Man: You aren't wrong... But I must return to being a human so I can say I miss her and ask if she forgives me. Magda: (How touching.) Coco: Coco will kiss you! Magda: Wait, it's dangerous to jump down a well! Kelly: Miss Coco, if he didn't have one hundred coins, he wouldn't be here. Frog Man: You don't believe me? Look at this! Kelly: A lamp? Frog Man: It's a magic lamp. Summon the genie and you'll have your wishes granted. Kelly: Why don't you let the genie make you human again? Frog Man: Only a real person can rub the lamp three times. I'm not a real person right now! Kelly: You're lying if you can't prove it. Frog Man: I'm telling the truth! Looks like I have to show you myself. Magda: Are you going to jump out? Frog Man: Don't forget I'm a prince. Guards! Come out! Magda: Is that a box? Coco: It opened! Magda: There were a lot of people inside it. Kelly: These are just tin soldiers! Tin Soldier A: Ow! Tin Soldier B: Who stepped on me?! Tin Soldier C: I didn't. Hey, don't hit me! Andre: Finally, I can breathe... Magda: Sir Wolf, why were you in there? Kelly: Him? Andre: Lady Ellenstein?! I jumped off a wall and... Why are you here? Magda: It's a long story. Frog Man: Catch them, ribbit! Andre: How dare you! Frog Man: Watch what you say! Guards! Andre: Who are you talking to? Tin Soldier A: Are you his guard? I'm not. Tin Soldier B: This frog picked us up, remember? Tin Soldier A: How rude! Go away, you frog! Frog Man: I'm not a frog! Andre: If you keep bothering Lady Ellenstein, I'll teach you a lesson! Tin Soldiers: Begone! Frog Man: You... Kelly: Leave us! Frog Man: You're all bullies... Magda: He disappeared into the well while crying. Coco: My one hundred coins disappeared too. Kelly: Don't be sad. Look, the magic lamp is still here. Coco: My coins! Magda: But we don't have a bucket or rope. Andre: Leave it to me. Hah! Magda: Are you alright? Andre: I'm okay. Coco: His voice is echoing... Andre: Move. I'm going back up now. Magda: Please hurry, Sir Wolf. Andre: Hah! Andre: Here's your magic lamp, Lady Ellenstein. Coco: Give it to me! Magda: Take it. Remember to rub it three times. Coco: One, two, three... What's with all the smoke?! Genie, I want 100 coins! Story Chat 3 Coco: Where is the Genie? My one hundred coins are gone again... Magda: We returned at the wrong time. I also wanted to meet this Genie. Kelly: Who would be interested in rumours about a frog? Magda: Miss Vivian, did we do anything while we read? Maid: You looked as if you were very focused for half an hour. Magda: I see. Coco: I wanted to wish for one hundred coins! Magda: Shall we keep reading? Kelly: Sure! Category:Favor Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Transcript